Gnaeus
by AxleaBee
Summary: Reditum: Refers to ancient and difficult ritualistic magic. Believed to return the dead. The knowledge of how to perform said ritual has been lost. Part of the Bending the Rules series.
1. Reunited

A yelp rang out through the 5th year Gryffindor boys dorm as Harry jerked awake and struggled into a sitting position, face cold with sweat, heart racing. He remembered his dream, remembered the powerful smooth feel of the snake's body and a woman's cackled whisper before a splitting, clawing pain had zapped through his body and he had been wrenched into conciousness. "Harry? Harry you alright?" Neville was peering through a gap in his curtains; he mumbled a vague answer, waving his classmate off and swung his legs out of bed, shakily making his way to the bathroom.

"Welcome home!" Hermione vanished into a smothering hug from her parents, Harry averted his eyes awkwardly and let his gaze travel over the platform as the Weasley's reunited. There was a wave that caught his eye, Lupin was smiling at him. "Hello Harry." He said levelly, he'd made a funny movement when Harry reached him almost as if he'd meant to hug the other but refrained. "Molly, Arthur, I'm afraid I'm hijacking the start to your holidays. There have been some developments that means Harry will be staying with Sirius and I this Christmas, if he would like to? (He looked at Harry with a gentle smile and the boy nodded) I'm also to inform you all that we will be calling a special meeting on Wednesday, it is vital that you and your children attend. Harry, are you ready to go?"

Grimmauld Place seemed to have undergone enormous changes, the air was fresh and sweet, the light from the oil lamps filled the hallway, bright but gentle as it shined on polished floorboards and glittered over fresh wallpaper. "Into the drawing room Harry, don't worry Jabe will take your trunk. Just leave it in the hall" Lupin whispered, pushing him toward the stairs as a new, young house-elf appeared and greeted them in a cheerful quiet voice. "Sirius" A grin lit up Harry's face as his godfather stood and hugged him tightly "What's happened? Remus.."

"Nothing! Nothing! Everything's ok, better than ok actually!" Sirius denied with a small chuckle urging Harry to sit down as he eased himself down carefully, suppressing a small grunt of pain as he did. "Now I did as you asked Padfoot, tell me what you're hiding. And Harry, it's nice to hear you call me something other than professor at last" Remus teased lightly as Harry blushed, the werewolf sank into the armchair and scrutinised his friend.

Sirius stuck his tongue out at him before turning to face his godson "Harry, I hope I haven't disappointed you by stopping you from going to the Weasley's." Harry shook his head

"No. I wanted to spend Christmas with you." he received a delighted and firm one armed hug before Sirius spoke again

"I've got something to tell you. And before I do, I just want to remind you, both, that I would never lie to you, ok?" the teen glanced at Remus uneasily, the werewolf was frowning.

"Why would that be necessary?" he asked and Sirius grimaced

"Just trust me ok? You'll understand when you see the result." he answered, meeting both of their eyes determinedly. "Do you trust me?" his godson nodded slowly, Remus did the same.

"You remember in the summer when we were talking about how Voldemort could have survived? Well, I found out how. When the Weasley's left I started fixing the house up, could have before but cleaning kept Mrs Weasley busy, so.." Sirius shrugged and Remus snorted quietly "Have you ever heard of horcruxes?" the werewolf stiffened as Harry shook his head, murmuring

"No, what are they?"

"They are very dark magic, they are used as a way to prevent death. The spell caster splits their soul and encases a fragment in an object, as long as the object remains intact the caster can't die. Does that make sense?"

"Yeh, did Voldemort make these things then?"

"Yes. He made several." Harry nodded at Sirius' answer

"Can we destroy them? Where are they?" a small grin turned his godfather's mouth and he shushed him

"You don't need to worry about that. Before your parents died, there were rumours that he had created a horcrux and my family began researching ways to get rid of them."

" _Your_ family? But they supported him?" the teen interrupted frowning and a sad look crept into Sirius' grey eyes

"My cousins, and. My fiancée."

"Your _fiancée_? You were engaged?"

"Yes." the hurt was evident now. Harry fell silent, not wanting to push the subject.

"So, the horcruxes?" he prompted quietly. Sirius gave a soft, pained smile

"We discovered that if someone has made multiple horcruxes, you can gather them, link them and destroy them as one, doing so meant you can use them within a ritual." he said, Remus had sank on the sofa beside his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder, Harry bit his lip, Sirius had explained rituals and 'olde magick' to him during their tutoring sessions in the summer. Remus had joined them and the two marauders had regaled him with tales of their school days whenever he asked, showering their pup with rewards whenever he mastered a spell or concept. Yet Sirius had never mentioned a partner. The animagus took a deep breath then sighed "Anyway. My cousins and I gathered Voldemort's horcruxes and destroyed them. We found that the full frontal attack works on the original soul and the person dies." Both of his listeners' eyes widened and smiles began to grow, Sirius' eyes crinkled with warmth and he nodded "Yes. The bastard's dead at last." Harry cheered and the adults both chuckled, his godfather slung an arm around his shoulders, giving him a tight squeeze "I swore you wouldn't have to fight him pup." He had told his godson of the prophecy, the boy had been horrified to learn of it, terrified but resigned to the prospect of fighting, upset to think that he might have been the reason his parents had been targeted, a belief that Sirius and Remus fiercely protested. Sirius had promised him a normal life, a chance to be a family with a steely glint to his eyes and despite everything Harry believed him.

"Did you perform..a ritual at the same time?" Sirius nodded, rubbing a hand over his face, then teen only just realising how exhausted the animagus seemed "Padfoot? You ok?"

"Yeh, pup" he answered quietly, "Just tired. We did perform a ritual. It's rare and it hadn't been performed since it went wrong in Ancient Egypt, it's called _Reditum_ , or the Resurrection. It uses the sacrifice of a soul, in our case Voldemort's. The sacrifice in theory, should force open a door between this world and the next. Hypothetically allowing people to come back to life, understand?"

"No one other than the royal families are supposed to have that knowledge Sirius." Remus muttered as Harry nodded hesitantly, the other brushed off his statement without a pause, almost as though he hadn't heard the werewolf speak "What happened?" Remus whispered as he guessed what Sirius was suggesting. His friend gave him a toothy and smug grin

"It worked. It worked brilliantly. We used the snake's soul to return so many of his victims, the resulting blast of magic wiped oppressive enchantments, like memory and core blocks from all over the country. It did everything we wanted and more."

"Padfoot, this can't be.."

"Would I ever lie to you about this Remus?" he interrupted fiercely, the smile hadn't slipped and Harry was staring at him, barely daring to breath. "I swore when your parents died, I would find a way to bring them back pup. I promised we would be a real family Harry. I want to start that by letting you meet your parents."

Harry stared at him, an oppressive silence filled the room, Sirius' eyes were sincere and warm whilst they searched his face and he looked past his godfather to Remus who was frowning. "Sirius, that can't..."

"Moony would I ever say this if it wasn't true?" the werewolf refused to meet his gaze, instead looking troubledly at the fresh cream carpet. "You're free to question them. (Lupin nodded, a determined disbelief set into his face) You can come in now!".

The door opened and a couple stepped inside, Remus stood swiftly, drawing his wand. James looked at his old friend, walked to the middle of the room, wary of Remus' waiting wand then transformed without a word, "Animagus forms can't be copied." Sirius explained quietly as the stag nudged Remus with his nose and bowed his magnificent antlered head to Harry then switched back. Moving his wand to the woman, he opened his mouth

"Ask me." she whispered, emerald eyes fixed on Harry hungrily, drinking in his appearance

"What did you say to me when you found out about the prophecy?" he snapped, shifting his weight to shield Harry from her gaze, Lily lowered her eyes and squeezed them shut

"That I almost wished I wasn't having a baby at all. I never told James, he... He wanted Harry so much, I didn't want to bring a cursed child into the world" the werewolf lowered his wand slightly.

"What's rule 50?" he suddenly shot at James and the other gave a bitter grimace

"That we should never let Peter have firewhiskey."

"Rule 3.5?"

"That a marauder can never refuse help from his fellow marauders! Within reason"

"63?"

"When citied I must stop talking about Lily." Lily snorted with laughter, she had slipped past her husband and was now closer to her son, James shot her an mock indignant glance as she knelt down a little ways before Harry.

"What transfiguration did I help you with for Slughorn?" Remus asked quietly, his wand now by his side. Lily smiled at Harry gently

"You helped me with a flower petal that turned into a small goldfish. It was a thank you for his help during my NEWTs. And something to remember me by."

"Convinced Remmy? ...Harry, do you believe us?" James' voice softened from the overly bright tone he was using toward his friends as he inched closer than Lily but joining her in kneeling. His son shrugged warily then asked bluntly

"Why did you use Wormtail?" his parents both flinched and James bit his lip

"That was my fault. It was a decision motivated by selfishness and callousness. I jumped at the chance to use Wormtail because.. I thought. He was too much of a coward to betray us. And. I couldn't bear to lose Remus or Sirius. It was _my_ decision and it cost us, it cost _you_ and I'm sorry." he said quietly, hazel eyes fixed on his son's, Harry glanced at Sirius then said

"Why does Aunt Petunia hate you?" Lily sighed and gave him a rueful little smile

"Asking all the hard questions uh? Tuney didn't hate me. At least not when we were young. But she went a little wild in her teenage years and our parents choice of punishment was to neglect her. I believe our mother said if she couldn't be a respectful daughter, then she wasn't a daughter. You never notice how cruel that is when you're young and it's not happening to you. I think she was angry and hurt. Our mother went through.. _Moods_. And she was much harder on Petunia than myself."

Harry's guarded expression hadn't dropped but he angled his body subconsciously towards them, hand clasped in Sirius' as James asked "What's your house then? Sirius wouldn't tell us anything." he glanced at his godfather who smiled encouragingly and nodded

"Gryffindor. The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin." The last bit had slipped out without thought and he felt face pale slightly, they were all staunch Gryffindors, what if...? James laughed, breaking his train of thought "Me too! And Sirius. Remus was offered Ravenclaw. The only true Gryffindor here is your mum" he looked back at Sirius to see both of the Marauders nodding "I told you Harry. My whole family was Slytherin, it took ages to convince the hat that Gryffindor was where I belonged." his godfather said with a shrug. Harry turned back to his father "Why does Snape hate you so much?"

"You've met Snape? How?" the tone was incredulous, face in grimace to be replaced with shock " _He's_ a teacher? Has Dumbledore gone senile!?" an amused snort burst from Harry' and Lily smacked James' shoulder

"Don't be horrible. Severus could be an excellent teacher! What's he like Harry? ... Oh. Perhaps not then."

"Of course he's not a good teacher! He was a horrible student, and a deatheater! What is Dumbledore thinking? How on earth is Harry supposed to pass his OWLs with someone who refuses to teach? Who are your other teachers?"

"What rules were you talking about?" A fire was crackling merrily in the polished grate, jumping off the shiny oak and adding to the room's dim glow. James laughed, he was resting against the sofa now, Lily was sat next to Harry unable to stop herself stroking through his hair at regular intervals. "Padfoot and I made some up as a joke for Moony. But he took the idea and added to them every year. Backfired on us." Harry nodded, looking to his godfather and Remus, the former was sprawled in an armchair, book on the table beside him but he winked at him with a gentle smile.


	2. Painful Revelations

**A/N:** Sorry for the gap between uploads! This one is a lot slower coming then Bending The Rules but we'll get there! Anyway, enjoy :) B x

These Christmas holidays were quickly becoming Harry's favourite so far. He was spending time with his godfather again, the cloud of weariness and sadness that cloaked Remus was lifting, he could see the marauder shining through at last and _his parents were there_. Harry had given up hoping they would ever return years ago, one lonely night in his cupboard, but upon discovering the magical world that hope had been reignited. The image he had seen in the Mirror of Erised had always stuck with him. Lily was eager to spend as much time with him as possible, so was James but his father took a more reserved approach. His mother always greeted him with a hug, pressed kisses to his head and cheeks, ran her hands through his hair and questioned him endlessly. James preferred to broach mutual topics of interest, tell him stories, play chess and teach him spells or potions depending on his fascination of the day. His father's physical affection was held back, Harry could tell he wanted to hug him longer, carelessly ruffle his hair or touch him without thought but he could also tell that James' sensed he wasn't very comfortable with the affection yet and so refrained.

The house was full. Along with his parents a number of order members had returned. Marlene was a bright and bold witch with a choppy dyed blonde bob and a booming cackle. The Prewett twins seemed like older Weasleys but more snobbish, there was a certain coldness between Sirius, James and Fabian that Harry had yet to discover the reason of. Emmeline was brown haired with striking blue eyes and thin lips that were always painted with varying shades of scarlet. Edgar Bones had a wide grin and a vast knowledge of magical sporting history and legal loopholes, he recounted all of his misdeeds with a twinkle in his eye and a chuckle. Benjy Fenwick and Dorcas Meadowes were hardly ever seen without the other, Benjy was tall and dark with dreaded hair, shaved on the sides, and a habit of twirling his wand absent-mindedly; Dorcas was soft-spoken with doe-like eyes but a fierce nature. Grimmauld Place was bursting with life in a way Harry had never seen it and he was thoroughly enjoying interacting with the strange bunch.

"Morning all!" Benjy called as he threw open the kitchen door, an assortment of answers greeted him and he snatched up a piece of toast as he slid onto the bench by Edgar "So we're staying down here during the meeting? Or are they being brought in and they'll see us immediately?"

"Probably bring you in. It's easier to explain then show them the results. I might send Moody in to satisfy his paranoia though." Nods and approval met Sirius' words before Marlene snorted, shouting a denial to something Lily had said and the redhead began giggling.

The room had been reduced to yelling. Snape had made some scathing remarks until James had snapped and insulted him in return. The potions teacher had responded with a satisfied gleam to his black eyes and a sneering tone. "He's a death eater! He's the enemy! Have you lost it Dumbledore?! This man is danger. Have you forgotten what they did? Have you forgotten the pleasure they all took in the pain they caused? They tortured and murdered, they destroyed so many people, tore apart so many families. Look around the room, how many of your _friends_ are responsible for our deaths Snivellus?! And you, **you** , think he is capable of teaching children? Of caring for them? His past says otherwise. His current behaviour towards the child **he orphaned** says otherwise. What kind of shoddy…?"

"What?" Lily's quiet question had sliced through the anger and the room fell silent. The majority were frowning in confusion but a guilty look took over James' face. Harry looked between his parents then to the Weasley children. They all shrugged.

"What?" His mother repeated, a dangerous edge to her voice as she glared at her husband then her former friend. Snape's pallid face had lost all of its' remaining colour and James mumbled

"He. Snape was one who overheard." Rage flushed through her son as Lily's face crumpled in hurt before it reddened in anger

"You?"

"Lily, I.." Snape tried to protest quickly, his usual condescending tone had vanished as the fury radiating from the woman made everyone else shrink away

"You told him? You killed us?"

"I never thought he would choose _you_ …"

"You kill us. Kill _me_. Orphan my child and then bully him." Her voice had begun shaky and quiet but steadily grew firm and sneering, wordless denial had Snape's mouth opening and closing before the room jumped as Lily suddenly yelled. "YOU ARE AS MUCH TO BLAME AS PETER! YOU MIGHT NOT HAVE HELD THE WAND BUT YOU. **YOU** DIRECTED IT!"

"Lily." James tried, placing a hand on her arm but she threw it off and glared at him

"Get out. Get out Severus. Don't ever speak to my son again." Snape's black eyes lowered from her before he turned and left without any of his usual dramatic flair, his students exchanged looks and Harry muttered

"Mum?" she whirled around and he jumped before she seized him in a tight hug, pressing kisses into his hair. She was trembling, breathing shaky and he tentatively hugged her back. The room was silent and Marlene heaved a sigh, announcing in a obvious voice

"That didn't go very well did it?" Tension cracked and relieved chuckles left everyone, his mother snorted and released him.


	3. Threats and Obligations

_Ra-ta-tat-tat_.

A scowl twisted Petunia's mouth as the obnoxious knocking began again, she stood, brushing her skirt down and descended the ladder out of the loft hurrying down the stairs and composing herself, opening the door with a grimaced, 'welcoming' smile. A young woman was jiggling on her doorstep, her hair was a bubblegum pink and she gave Petunia a bright grin "Hello, are you Petunia Dursley?" she nodded stiffly, peering past the woman to check the street nervously. "My name's Nymphadora Tonks, I'm an auror for the Ministry of Magic, can I come in? I have something to discuss with you" Petunia's eyes narrowed but she jerked her head to indicate the way to the kitchen.

"Mrs Dursley, there have been a few developments in our world that we felt you should be informed about. Namely evidence has surfaced that you and your son may be magical an..."

"I already know." Petunia cut her off sharply, arms folded protectively over her chest, Tonks appeared wrong-footed; her thin professional demeanour vanished and she forced a wide smile "Oh! Excellent! Wait.. How?"

"The surge of magic from the ritual wiped the memory blocks and magical bindings, I would imagine that there are many more confused parents and individuals that need the attention more than I" Tonks nodded slowly, she seemed slightly confused but she recognised dismissal when she heard it, she rose from the chair and nodded at Petunia.

"Thank you Mrs Dursley. Please get in touch if you need anything." the stoic woman still stood by the sink, arms folded, staring unseeingly into her garden and she nodded stiffly, escorting the auror to the door and snapping it shut behind her. She returned to the kitchen and sank into a chair, a flash of yellowed parchment caught the corner of her eye and she turned, seeing Caisse, Boyse's owl, perched on her window sill, soft yellow eyes peering at her, scroll tied to his scaly leg; on auto-pilot she let him in and took the letter, instead of departing he settled onto the coffee table, blinking at her beseechingly. She sighed, unrolling the message. Elegant cursive greeted her, she was required at Gringotts, a pensive scowl tilted her lips; although through no choice of her own, she hadn't been to the wizarding world, _her_ world, in years, a small portion of her forced dislike of the _abnormal_ had remained despite the charms having been wiped. Dudley could pick up his wand then, she could collect a few items that were now desperately required, start putting together the necessary lessons for Dudders. There was still the problem of Vernon to deal with but that could wait until the new year. She wanted them to have one last Christmas together before everything changed.

The Leaky Cauldron was abuzz with gossipers and the rustle of Daily Prophets, Petunia hurried through, nose in the air, muggle coat clutched tight around her; Dudley was staring around wide-eyed, she pulled him along feeling a brief flash of guilt, remembering how exciting her first visit to _this_ world had been. "Keep close Dudders." She muttered, he nodded "If anything happens, run for the white building ok?" he nodded again, Petunia found his hand and squeezed it briefly. The jostling crowd was larger than normal, last minute panic buyers for the holiday rush. The doors of Gringotts was in sight, she pushed her son ahead of her and kept walking, pale blues scanning the streets around her, Dudley stepped onto the first marble stair and she froze, a black leather covered hand grasped her arm, cold blue eyes peered from under pale blonde hair, her own diamond blues narrowed dangerously. Malfoy opened his mouth then yelped, staggering away, clutching his face, blood spurting from between his fingers.

She sent a supremely unconcerned glance at his companions and sniffed haughtily, they had backed off uneasily as she turned back to the steps and marched away. Reaching the top she glanced behind her, a heavy, partially healing, pink gash marred Malfoy's previously flawless skin. She raised an eyebrow, he gathered his robes, held her gaze for a brief, furious moment then disapparated. Archer was talking to Dudley at the doors of the bank, a concerned frown on his face, he looked her way as she approached and pulled them both into the entrance hall quickly. His face softened and he took them through a side door, along oak-panelled corridors to his office; a tray of refreshments were laid out on a small table by a handsome fireplace, she shooed Dudley towards it, giving her old friend a firm look. He nodded, settling behind his desk as Dudley hovered uncertainly by a bookcase "Help yourself Master Dursley, I selected some books that I thought you might find useful" he smiled at the boy as his mother sank into one of the leather chairs opposite him, the teen turned away, focusing on the small pile of leather bound textbooks.

"It's great to see you Pet but we've all tried writing to you for years, where did you go?" Petunia's tone was dark, angry and quiet when she answered "Someone placed a memory block on me. I got married, I had my son, I was given my nephew when Lily died then a different person placed a core chain on Dudley and a number of others. When he was injured by my nephew, another person reinforced his chain and placed a amplification spell on the horcrux in my nephew's scar, and used compulsion charms on myself and my husband to mistreat Potter." her lips pursed as the frown returned to Archer's face

"Ah." he said, summoning a bottle of pumpkin juice "Does these people know that such behaviour, in particular the binding of an infant, is _very_ , **very** illegal?" with a small snap of her fingers Petunia's own drink flew to her hand "One of these people helped to write those laws. And the others, didn't care." Archer's friendly brown eyes widened and hardened, he understood the implications; he took a deep breath then pulled out a roll of parchment and a ring box from his desk drawer.

"I see." He replied then cleared his throat "I asked you here Pet because you have been offered a position, do you know about the twelve noble families?" She nodded, he copied her "Good. Do you know how they are selected? They are chosen by the Royals. And this parchment…" he indicted the roll "Is an ancient artefact held by the royal goblins, it holds the names of the royal courtiers, otherwise known as the Noble families and is visible to no one but the royal family and their selected staff. It has remained unchanged for the last 785 years, however two of the noble families have died out; the Gaunt line and the Crouch line. Two names have appeared to replace them, I know only one of them and have been sworn to secrecy about that name, your name to be exact. The Evance family has been selected to replace the Gaunts; do you accept?"

"Why my family? Why me exactly?" She questioned, glancing once more at the sealed parchment and box

"I can't tell you why your family was chosen as I don't know, only the royals know the reasons behind the selections. However…" he lowered his voice and continued "Due to your impending divorce you are the only living, magical member of your family with the Evance name and you're also the eldest which makes you the heiress." She nodded once more, biting on her tongue as she thought

"What do I have to do?"

"You will become head of your family and you will take on all of the responsibilities that position holds. I'm sure the other families will be happy to help you understand what is necessary. As for what you will have to do right now, I need you to sign this scroll and take the Evance's ring, there is also an heir's ring for your son, you'll have to change his name, at least in the wizarding world."

She held her hand out for the scroll, unrolling it and scrutinising the contents, ignoring Archer as he spoke lowly to inter-bank memo. She placed it back on the desk, "Have you ever seen one of these before?" he was holding a sleek black quill with a wicked point, a small wince creased her face as she signed her name, watching the blood sink into the parchment, glow silver briefly then the scroll resealed itself "The ring will also take a small amount of blood, you wear it on your right hand, ring finger, don't worry it'll automatically adjust to your size." Dimly aware of Dudley by her side once more she opened the box, the ring was nestled amongst white satin. She pulled it out; it held an icy blue stone set into heavy band, ivy leaves edged the gem, she could see the flash of her family crest as she held it to the light. She took a deep breath, steeling herself then slid it onto her hand. The gem sparkled instantly, the brightness grew and grew before it wrapped itself around her hand in white blue beam, forming her crest then sinking into her skin and leaving no trace; she re-examined the ring, the band had become more delicate and feminine, the stone sparkling prettily, Archer handed another box to her; she gave it to Dudley with a brief explanation; he slid it on without wincing and she smiled, ruffling his hair gently.

"Well, I'm your correspondent for the bank, I've already set up a vault for Dudley with a standard amount." Petunia nodded vaguely, she felt strange, the band on her finger felt glaringly obvious in same way her wedding ring had,

"I need to get some money out." She said quickly, Archer grinned and handed her a small black book and a golden metal card

"That works like a debit card, the book records all of your purchases." he stood, a look similar to regret was on his face "Pet, I would love to catch up outside work, when are you free? Felberta's coming home next week"

"Owl me." She told him automatically, a puff of excited nerves had appeared at hearing Fe's name once more. Archer walked the two back onto the street and gave her a quick hug, shaking Dudley's hand firmly before returning to the bank, his boyish bounce hadn't left his walk Petunia noted; Dudley was gazing at the packed alley streets, taking in the various sights and smells, she looked out as well, a small smile lit her lips and she took Dudley's hand in hers "Come on Dudders, let's get you a wand."


	4. Lost Loves

It was Sunday afternoon, Christmas Eve, many of the order members had returned to families and previous homes. The returned had presented themselves to the ministry earlier that week. The minister was in a panic, the magical wave from the ritual had been recognised for what it was by the Department of Mysteries, his cabinet was in an uproar. Amelia Bones had been grimly satisfied when discussing the situation with Moody "Fudge is terrified. He called an emergency meeting the night it happened. Thinks it heralds the return of the Royals. About time too, in my opinion." Moody had just grunted in response. Harry was engaged in a fierce chess match with his father, the Christmas tree was twinkling behind them, he'd spent a few happy hours earlier that day conjuring decorations and lights. James cheered as his son's final defence fell and he surrendered, he reached across and ruffled his hair cheerfully

"Better luck next time fawn." Harry had ducked away from his hand but grinned at him before nibbling his bottom lip and glancing round the room carefully

"Dad?" James hummed in response, vanishing the broken chess pieces and folding up the board "Who was Sirius engaged to?" the man stiffened, his face half hidden as he turned to put the game back on the shelf. He sighed

"I'm not sure it's the best idea to tell you fawn."

"Why?" his father looked at him, sighing again and moving over to the couch, patting it for his son to join him.

"It might be unpleasant for you to hear." He explained softly, leaning into the cushions "Would you like to see your aunt or cousin this holiday at all?" Harry shook his head, surprised at the sudden topic change, copying his dad's sprawl into the plush upholstery.

James nodded, he seemed a little distracted "What was it like living with them?" the teenager looked away "Your aunt was a great friend to Remus growing up. I'd imagine you must have learnt a lot from her, she's a very powerful witch. I could never understand why she married Vernon though, or why she and Sirius broke up." Harry's mouth had begun to open in protest but he blurted

"Aunt Petunia? She and Sirius were together?" his father nodded sadly

"Yes. It broke his heart when they separated, he's never told anyone why, never spoke of her again actually."

"Bu…But Aunt Petunia's a muggle! She calls mum a freak!" Harry said loudly and James' head shot up, his brow furrowed in confusion

"Your grandma used to call both of them freaks. Especially Petunia. Although now I think of it, I can remember thinking she wasn't magical. But she's a witch, I'm certain of it. Isn't she Remus?" the werewolf paused, he only just entered the room, their guests were just behind him, most of their friends had come for a holiday drink, including the Weasleys and Hermione who was staying with them, foregoing skiing with her parents, Remus stepped aside as he nodded slowly

"Yes. She's a witch Harry, I can't remember for the life of me why I thought she wasn't."

"I can answer that." Sirius had leant against the mantle shelf as heads swivelled to stare at him "I can't tell you why but my brother hid her memories. Locked her core. For all intent and purposes she was a muggle. It's olde magick, when you use the spell you create false memories, it affects everyone the person's ever known. The person creates their own memories from their subconscious for the most part, sometimes it comes from dreams, sometimes from the aether itself. But Petunia believed that she had grown up a muggle and as her core was locked, she had no reason to believe otherwise. Her real life would have been remembered as dreams or fantasies, if at all."

"Why would he do that?!"

"Lily weren't you listening?" Sirius asked impatiently, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation "I don't know why. I won't know until I speak to Regulus again. But my guess would be that it was something to do with protection. Tun…Petunia was a target." Lily was indignant, angry on her sister's behalf.

"Why would she have been a target? She never wanted to join the order. They shouldn't have even paid her any attention!"

"You're muggleborn. You know their beliefs Lils. You were both targets with or without the order." Marlene pointed out with a frown "Plus Petunia humiliated several of them when they attacked Hogsmeade. You remember when Eadda, that Ravenclaw girl, got hurt? She and several others went to St Mungo's. She died." the redhead nodded, her face had paled

"I didn't remember Tuney humiliating anyone."

"She lost control of her magic, Greyback was savaging Eadda, Petunia threw him backwards with a blast that made a lot of the death eaters lose their footing and subsequently their battles with schoolchildren. She was trying to heal Eadda, it was futile and a part of her knew it. Vines, roots of plants etc answered her magic and seized the death eaters. She nearly killed Greyback, one of the vines was wrapped around his neck. Sirius managed to calm her down, make her focus and release the magic just as the aurors arrived, they were all arrested and he had to carry Petunia back to the castle as she'd damaged her core. Walburga Black began tutoring her that summer." Remus had answered quietly, watching as Lily's face drained of further colour and she uttered a soft

"Oh."

"Yes." Remus returned, he looked rather ill "It hurt her so much. She'd tried so hard to save her. Petunia changed afterwards, I think it showed her the darker side of magic. Especially with the dementors joining Voldemort and all of the captured death eaters escaping. Anyway, yes, your aunt is a witch Harry. She was extraordinary. The ritual should have wiped the charm and bonds shouldn't it Padfoot?" Sirius nodded, he was staring into the fire.

"So it was something like what happened to the Longbottoms?" Sirius nodded once more, replying with a steady, dulled voice

"Similar yes. But Alice and Frank were never meant to be left like that. It was just to take the heat off them but Bella got captured."

"When did you and Aunt Petunia start dating, Sirius?" Harry didn't miss the way the man flinched but Lily exclaimed

"You were dating?" before he could withdraw the question,

"Yes. We started dating just after Christmas in 6th. We got engaged in the summer. She moved in with me after the argument with her parents. We. _I_ called it off after she got injured by Greyback."

"What happened?"

"I was ambushed on a mission. Your aunt was in possession of something that let her know I was in trouble. She came to my aid and incapacitated most of them but Greyback's pack were prowling, he attacked her, called off the rest of his pack, he wanted revenge. I knew she wouldn't be safe anymore. I couldn't let her get hurt again. I couldn't let her be more of a target. She was supposed to be going to America with a friend until the war was over, if she thought I was in danger she wouldn't have left. So I hid her memories of our relationship. I think Regulus charmed her shortly after because she was engaged within the year and still in muggle London."

"Why didn't she ever tell me?"

"She couldn't remember it. But before that Petunia felt, Lily, that you would judge the relationship unfairly as you didn't like me in school and I left it up to her to tell you."

"And hiding her memories, what Regulus did, it would have protected her as Greyback would have forgotten her too, right?"

"That was the general idea, yes." A new, colder, voice had joined them. Wands jumped into hands but Sirius took a step forward, welcome in his tone

"Bella." his cousin stepped further into the room

"How long have you been out?" Moody snarled, he hadn't lowered his wand, Alice and Frank had explained the situation to the best of their ability, Sirius had filled in any gaps, Professor Flitwick had confirmed the spell existed but the order failed to trust her

"Out of prison? A month exactly, it was just myself, my husband and Rasbastan. The ministry covered up our escape. They felt announcing it to the public would have been admitting Dumbledore and the boy could be right. In the hallway? Around 10 minutes, so much for your vigilance." She sneered back at him, a slightly maddened glint to her dark eyes and a smirk beginning to curl her lips

"Bella." Sirius warned irritably "Alastor, I swear on my magic she won't raise her wand here." The ex-auror lowered his wand slowly with a growl

"Say whatever you're here for and get out."

"Whatever you command Crou…Sorry, Mad-Eye." Sirius cast a silent shield charm as Moody fired off a stunner, Bellatrix cackled

"Knock it off Bella!" the heir snapped and stepped in between the pair "What do you want?" She smirked daringly at Moody over his shoulder

"Auntie wants to see you. And your father thinks that it is of the _utmost_ importance that you visit the manor within the week." her cousin ran a hand through his hair and huffed "Meradith is also getting rather impatient. She says that you're damaging your core further by staying here and not receiving treatment. As a warning if she hasn't seen you by 6pm Boxing Day, she fully intends to come here and drag you home. And I think Auntie would gladly help her."

"I'm not going. I told you to tell them that I wouldn't be returning until Harry's gone back to school. They can wait. I will, however, concede to having Meradith come and check me over. I know she doesn't make threats lightly." Sirius answered, a grimace twisting his face

"Meradith never makes threats Siri, she makes promises." her cousin snorted and Bellatrix smiled, an easier, more geniune expression than the mocking smirk she'd given Moody "I also thought I should tell you that Malfoy discovered Narcissa's role. He cursed her and Father broke their marriage contract. He responded rather violently."

"Is she alright?" Sirius interrupted sharply

"She's fine, the contract stipulated that he may never lay a hand on her and father was accompanying her to ensure Lucius left. He aimed for her son. He couldn't hurt her but he could hurt the boy."

"What did he use?"

"A rather nasty torture hex, I didn't think that the dark lord had thought Malfoy worthy enough to teach him such a spell. Of course it's possible that Snape taught him instead. They're both at the manor. Cissa's quite inconsolable. Dromeda has joined us as well. Cissa has told me that she overheard a few of their plans. They have no intention of stopping what Voldemort started" Sirius nodded

"Well we expected that."

"Yes, they're also planning to take out as many of your best as they can. Including those that aren't but could potentially be a threat. Like Pet." her cousin's face blanched in sudden panic "They're planning an attack, we're not sure when. Dromeda's daughter said that she couldn't see anything strange when she visited, other than reinforced warding."

"Right. Thank you Bella, is that all?" She nodded, gave them a sarcastic wave and left. Sirius swallowed thickly and muttered "I'll be back in a little while.".


	5. Misery loves Company

Petunia glanced up from the potatoes, Dudley and Vernon were watching tv in the living room. A tingle had shot down her spine, she put down the knife softly and opened the drawer in front of her, she reached inside, fingers gripping the smooth handle of her new wand, black poisonwood and serpent scale. A sharper thrill stabbed at her and she pulled the wood out, casting quick silencing and disillusionment charms over herself she crept out of the back door and towards the garden gate. A figure stood on the snowy street, pushing the boundary of her wards, she stole closer, they were peering intently at the front room window, she raised her wand then gasped. "Black?"

He jumped, she removed her charms but remained within the wards "Tunes." There was relief in his voice "You're ok." she stared at him, glancing surreptitiously up and down his body

"What do you want? Harry isn't here." she asked warily, looking back at the living room, her boys were absorbed thankfully, at any rate it should be slightly too dark for them to see her

"I know he isn't. He's at my house."

"Then why are you here?" he sighed, running a hand through his hair and biting the inside of his cheek

"There's been threats against you. I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I know about the threats. Lucius won't be trying again in a hurry." she answered sharply, thinking of Malfoy's angry face and smirking inwardly "I haven't seen you in years. You hid our relationship and ran with your tail between your legs."

"I did that to keep you safe." he snapped quickly, guilt flashing across his face, he still couldn't hide his emotions from her

"You took away my choice." Petunia corrected him and he bit his lip, lowering his eyes from hers

"I couldn't see you hurt again Tunes." Sirius whispered, he was shivering she noted absently "I thought Greyback was going to kill you, and I responded with filthy magic, I responded in a way that could have injured you myself."

"And so you decided to protect yourself. Because emotions are weaknesses right?" he flinched, she pressed on "Don't lie to me Sirius. You may tell yourself that you stole my memories and fled like a thief to protect me. But that isn't true. You took away our relationship because it scared you; you were scared that if anything happened to either of us you wouldn't be able to cope. But rather than talk about it with me like a _normal_ person, you destroyed us. _You destroyed my trust in you_."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't enough Sirius. But thank you for saying it. Thank you for bringing back my sister." his deep grey eyes held her diamond blues and she looked away, unable to face the hardening she could see in his face, the Black family mask falling into place "This isn't the best time to discuss anything Sirius." She turned back to the house slightly, the crunching of the snow as Sirius shuffled his feet let her know he was still there. She summoned a bag and handed it to the man "The boxes are for Remus. There's a letter and a parcel for Harry. Can I trust you to give them to them?" He nodded stiffly, shouldering the sack and giving Petunia a formal half bow, taking her hand when offered; he looked up, she reached outside of the wards. He kissed her knuckles softly and straightened up, trying to ignore the way her trembling mouth was pursed and her eyes were squeezed shut

"Good night Mrs Dursley." a soft whisper before she heard the shuffle-scrape of the shifting snow, followed by the tingle of him exiting the street ward.

"Mum?"

"Petunia dear, what are you doing? Who was that?" The woman sucked in harsh breath, thankful she could blame the cold for her shivering, she conjured a small card quickly as Vernon approached her and hurriedly hid her wand in the pocket of her apron "Come back inside love. You'll freeze."

"Sorry Vernon, it was a new neighbour on Hydrangea Close, he was introducing himself." Vernon harrumphed, clearly not thinking much of someone who would introduce themselves at 7pm on Christmas Eve. "I didn't want him coming close to the house, I think he was a little rough." she laughed slightly and her husband relaxed

"Well let's just go back in. Although I suppose that's just what we need, some crazy…" he continued waffling, his wife had tuned him out, she just returned to the kitchen and picked up another spud.


	6. Walking in the Air

"... _Merry Christmas to youuu_." Lily was singing softly into Harry's ear as he opened his eyes on Christmas morning, he yawned, screwing his face up as James flung open the curtains, breaking into the next verse loudly and startling Hedwig; who hooted indignantly and took off from her perch to settle on the top of the wardrobe. His mum handed him his glasses and pulled his pillows up behind his back as he struggled to sit up, yanking at the obstructed bedclothes in confusion until he looked at the bottom of the bed, to the large and apparently heavy pile of presents, topped with a overflowing stocking. "Happy Christmas my bud!" she wrapped her arms around him tightly, kissing his cheek as James leant against the bedpost, grinning at him. Harry caught Lily in an absent-minded and loose hug as she made to release him

"Are… are they all for me?" he asked incredulously, missing the sad glances his parents exchanged before James deadpanned

"No. They're Kreacher's actually. We just decided to hide them up here." Lily sputtered at her husband half-heartedly and his grin returned "Of course they're yours fawn! You should open them, I have no doubt there'll be a few surprises in there for you. They're from all of us, but mostly your mum and me." He sat down on the bed, on the opposite side to his wife, careful not to cause a present topple and joined the hug, whispering thickly "Merry Christmas son.".

They were going out for Christmas dinner, his dad and Remus, concerned by the remarks Bellatrix had made the previous evening, had convinced Sirius that they should accept the invite to Black manor that Tonks had arrived with. It had stipulated that all of them should go, insisted that it was an informal matter but the purebloods were still checking and rechecking their appearances, brushing robes down, patting stray hairs into place; occasionally announcing that their outfit was completely wrong and rushing out of the room to change. Sirius just rolled dark grey eyes at them all, he had settled on black jeans and a light blue shirt; he was lounging on the sofa, nerves only obvious in the flickering gaze between the clock on the mantle piece and the book he held in his hands. James had opted for blue trousers, grey shirt and a cream jumper, an outfit closely shared by Remus and Harry himself. The others were in varying states of smart-casual wear, all complimented by an outer robe.

"Wotcher Sirius! Hi everyone!" Tonks greeted them happily as they stepped out of the large fireplace, tall enough that even Benjy didn't have to stoop and flanked by smooth ornately carved stone, topped with a Black crest dripping in dark glittering gems and silver. Beyond Tonks, stood, Harry could only guess, her parents, her mother in black jeans, crisp white shirt and blazer, her dark hair tumbling over her shoulders and her father in black slacks and a yellow shirt, Hufflepuff pin in the collar. He was shuffling from one foot to the other, clearly just as uncomfortable as much of their party. Sirius just brushed Tonks off with a tight smile and moved away, conversing with Andromeda quietly as Ted stepped forward, a slightly strained smile on his round face. A loud crack made most of them jump, a small, elderly house-elf was now stood amongst them

"Welcome Sirs and Misses!" it squeaked, bowing "We is still waiting for some guests. But the Master and Mistress is wanting yous in the drawing room!"

"Podpy!" Sirius exclaimed, a warm smile crossing his face as the little elf dashed to hug his legs with a wide beaming grin

"Master Siri! Welcome back Sir, welcome home!"

"It is good to see you old friend." Sirius returned, crouching so he could meet the elf's eyes properly "I hope you've been taking care of yourself all these years?" the elf nodded, wiping his eyes as he stepped back, gesturing wordlessly towards the door "Of course, we'll go now, I shall come to the kitchens later. Ok?" the elf nodded once more, bowed lowly then disappeared with a crack.

"Most of them are still here. Or so Bella says. I haven't had chance to visit them yet, I've tried to keep my visits as short as possible." His cousin said calmly "Although I had much the same reaction from Mopsey." Sirius laughed

"That old girl is still around?" Andromeda nodded, glancing towards the door, face subtly grimacing in distaste as Sirius sighed "I suppose we should head upstairs then.".

"Cousin. Sister." Bellatrix called out a greeting as a house-elf bowed them into the room, her eyes glittered and she added mockingly "Phoenixes." Sirius shot her an exasperated look but answered

"Cousin." Andromeda just nodded at her sister, holding herself stiffly, nose rising

"Welcome, make yourselves comfortable." A tall blonde woman had appeared from the opposite doorway, one that vanished seamlessly into the wall's décor when closed. She looked like Malfoy's mother, from what Harry could remember, but older and seemingly more friendly as well. She was in a smart green fitted dress and lacy silver shawl, she moved further into the room "The others should be with us shortly. I'm delighted you decided to join us."

"Hello mother." Andromeda sniffed "This is my husband, Ted." her mother glided closer still, peering at Ted intently, scrutinizing the way he stiffened and tried to hold himself taller. She offered her hand silently with an icy smile

"Pleasure, at last. Ted. I'm Druella, my husband Cynus is very much looking forward to the man who _stole_ our daughter's heart." Andromeda's lips had thinned and wrapped a hand around Ted's elbow

"Yes. I'm sure Father is quite taken with the idea." She remarked, poisonous, as Tonks shot worried looks between the two women. Druella just smiled thinly, her painted red lips widening as her gaze fell onto her granddaughter

"Hello Dora, sweetheart, you look wonderful. I just knew those colours would suit you!".

They had been led into a dining room, reminiscent of Hogwarts' great hall, a polished oak table and cushioned chairs awaited them. House elves hurried throughout the room, showing people to their appointed seats and amongst the hustle and bustle, Sirius returned. A tall, red-headed American woman had appeared, shortly after their arrival, to order him to the medical rooms, he'd complied, grumbling, to the amusement of their party. James caught his eye, moving away from the house elf tugging on his and Lily's hands to approach his fellow marauder. They spoke. Harry watched from his seat by his mother and grandmother as Sirius shook his head with an easy smile but held up a bandaged hand with a shrug, Remus was also watching with sharp eyes. He'd been seated when Sirius arrived, overwhelmed but delighted to see his parents again. There was an empty seat beside James, one that Sirius dropped into after patting Harry on the head and whispering for him not to worry.

"So why are all these people here?" Dinner had been exquisite, roasted to perfection and complimented perfectly by the wines provided; the conversation had been kept deliberately light and happy, it had been a decidedly strange Christmas day. They had returned to the drawing room when the meal had been finished, James and Remus were engaged in a lengthy game Quidditch Quarrels, a sort of Quidditch trivia game and Harry had been surprised to find Remus quite informed on the subject

"They no doubt want to discuss politics in the new year, this was a way of renewing old ties. As for the specific families, you have all of the noble families and those that were involved in the order, mainly those that don't have family to return to." Sirius replied softly, squeezing him a firm one armed hug as Harry leant against him.

"So you grew up here?"

"For a time. We remained here until Regulus and Narcissa were about 7, 8 years old before we moved to London. My father lived at Grimmauld. We would only stay there briefly during functions or events that required our presence."

"It's very… grand." His godfather snorted, shooting him an amused smile

"Opulent. Needlessly lavish, however these are only the public rooms."

"Are you happy to see your family again?"

"In a sense. I'm relieved to see Regulus. I should have looked after him better. My parents, on the other hand, I'm not unhappy to see them, but I'm not happy either."

"Your dad seemed to be glad to see you." Sirius glanced at his father, the man was stood by the fireplace, whiskey glass in hand, ring glinting in the glow of the flames

"My father and I always got along better than mother and I. I'm rather glad to see him as well I suppose. Have you had a good Christmas pup? I wanted to avoid this until you'd gone back to school."

""Yeh. It's been great, I think this morning was my favourite part though." Breakfast had been rowdy and excited, crackers being pulled, absurd food combinations, charmed ingredients, dirty jokes and party games throughout, all whilst being drowned in loud Christmas music and off-key singing, muggle and wizarding artists alike. "Are you ok now? B..Bellatrix said your core…"

"I'm fine pup. The ritual just took a lot out of me. A few potions and I'll be fit as a phoenix." Sirius interrupted him with a smile, laughing as James pouted at the final result of his game.

He chanced another look around the room as Sirius nodded at Dorea as the woman approached, sitting on the sofa carefully and hugging both of the occupants, she leant back scrunitizing the two

"Sirius, you're far too thin. Are you taking care of yourself? Hadrian, my darling, it's so wonderful to meet you at last. My goodness, you look like your grandfather." Charlus himself was deep in conversation with Lyall Lupin and Augusta Longbottom, he caught them looking and winked. Dorea smiled softly. "That being said, there is a lot of your mother in you as well. I never met your muggle family so I can't speak for them." she patted Harry's knee and humming softly, gazed out at the room. "I hope you'll come for new years as well. It will be nice to resume life as it was before Riddle." The mantle shelf clock chimed softly, a silvery tinkle and many glanced towards it "I suppose you best be getting home. James, darling, I expect we'll see you soon. Lily, Hadrian take care" Dorea's son grinned at her, hugging his parents tightly and entwining his fingers with Lily's.

His sheets were warmed and inviting, a steaming mug of cocoa sat on the bedside table. A fire was dying in the grate as Harry slid into bed, his parents lingering at his bedside. He took his glasses off, folding and placing them down; Lily kissed his forehead as he settled back into the sheets, she'd knelt down and was smoothing the quilt, tucking him in snuggily. "Good night my bud." She whispered and Harry couldn't help the smile that curled his lips, James ruffled his hair

"Night fawn. Sleep tight, just yell if you need us." They were blurry when he looked towards them, took a deep breath and sat up, holding his arms out. Two pairs of arms instantly wrapped around him tightly

"We love you Harry, so, so much!" Lily told him fiercely "Oh, my bud." James' chest was juddery beneath his back as his father sniffed, burying his nose into his son's hair. Lily pulled back slightly, wiping her face and smiling brightly "We're always going to here." she promised him determinedly "You want us to stay till you fall asleep?" Swallowing against the lump in his throat, her son nodded, leaning back into his father as the three of them rearranged themselves to be comfortable. She smoothed her hand through his hair once more and started singing softly, a half-remembered tune " _O sleep, sweet babe_ _._ _Though the snow is cold and deep around_ _._ _Just sleep, dear babe_ …" Through the fire's dim glow and the warmth surrounding him, Harry could feel his eyes slipping shut, curling his fingers into James' arm and relaxing into Lily's petting of his hair as her voice continued gently "… _For my love is always here._ _And I will hold you, safe in my arms_ _._ _So no_ _evil can touch you_ _._ _You can come to no harm…_ _"_.


	7. Delereseo Demoegra

"You all looked rather sweet last night." A teasing note was in Sirius' voice as he greeted them the next morning, he nodded towards a photograph as James stuck his tongue out at his friend. Lily just smiled

"Do you have a copy of this?"

"Of course, I've already framed it and put it in your room. Sorry about yesterday."

"Padfoot it's fine, I would rather know that you're ok. Besides it didn't really upset anything." James insisted, stretching his back before taking a seat at the kitchen table "I'm kinda glad to be rid of the Prewett twins though. I was surprised they didn't show up with Lord and Lady Prewett."

"Well no one in my family is fond of them. But I have no doubt they chose to spend Christmas with Arthur, Molly and their children instead. As they should, to be honest, toast?"

"Would love some. Morning everyone." Marlene said cheerfully, flopping into a seat by Lily and making Dorcas shift up with a frown. "Where's your son?"

"In the shower. Thanks Pads. Morning Moony, sleep well?" The werewolf had sat down and started to answer James when he stopped suddenly, watching Sirius as the other clutched at his throat.

"Padfoot?!" Both of the marauders leapt to his side as he pulled out a chain; on it a silver ring was glowing red "What is it?"

"Tunes." He whispered

"What?"

"Tunes. Petunia. She's in trouble!" The kitchen had fallen silent, Lily jumped to her feet

"Where is she?!" she snapped, face white, hand clenched around her wand "Sirius?!"

"Lily stay here. For Harry. We've got to…"

"Pads you can't do magic right now!"

"Just tell us the address." Noise levels were rising as was the panic, Remus was attempting to speak when…

"What's going on?" The adults looked to the door, Harry was stood bewildered in the entrance, James gestured his son to his side

"Harry, your mother and Sirius are going to stay here with you. Where does your aunt live? She's in trouble."

"Privet Drive. Number 4, what's wrong?" he answered, moving backwards as James went to turn around when Remus put a hand on his shoulder

"All of four of you are going to stay here. Dorcas, Marlene, Benjy with me.".

The street was in uproar, a few doors had been kicked in and a small number of the braver residents were peering out of their windows in terror. Blood streaked the snow, a man was weeping in front of number 4. The 4 exchanged glances and immediately concealed their wands, Dorcas walked to the man cautiously "Sir? Excuse me Sir could you tell us what happened?" he looked up, wild and orange eyed before Remus shouted

"Dorcas get back!" she stumbled away as the man leapt up, blood stained dressing gown falling to the floor, arms still inside the sleeves and snarled, dirty nailed hands reaching for her, wolves jumping to their feet in many of the gardens and numerous beams of light shooting from an upstairs window of number 4. A silver shield appeared in front of Dorcas and Benjy appeared at her side, firing a silent stunner at the wolf as he approached. Remus pushed past the two of them, heading for the front door, Marlene following "Call for backup and secure the neighbours!" Remus yelled back before he vanished into the house. Benjy nodded, dragging Dorcas away from the stunned wolf and beginning to cast shields over the surrounding houses.

Claw marks littered the walls, broken china covered the kitchen floor, the sofa was upturned and cleanly cleaved in two, stuffing spilling on the carpet, ornaments shattered and tv smoking. Bloody handprints marked the way up the stairs, bedroom doors had been blown off their hinges. One flew at Marlene as she appeared at the top of the stairs, she jerked back and flicked her wand, exploding the wood into splinters which Remus directed backwards. Pained hisses; they'd hit someone. The werewolf pushed past Marlene to stand on the landing and vanished the walls, a body was sprawled out in what Remus guessed to be Harry's cousin's room; too large to be Petunia or the boy. The deatheaters had been briefly surprised by the vanishing walls but Greyback just chuckled and leapt forward, mouth dripping with blood, yellow eyes fixed on Remus and he growled, swiping at his 'pup'; Remus sent him flying backwards with a quick spell. Two green beams of light had shot towards Marlene but she dropped to the floor then raised her wand before a deafening sound rattled the ground and they all fell.

Running footsteps sounded before Petunia appeared at the top of the stairs, face cold and black with fury. She shoved past the two order members and snarled " _Petrifeo Infecterio_ " a shockwave of icy energy fractured out from her wand and hit the deatheaters solidly. They stumbled backwards, clutching their chests and coughing blood; Greyback had stayed low to avoid her spell and ran forward on all fours, her lip curled and she hissed " _Delereseo Demoegra_ " two smooth intertwining blood-red coils shot from her wand and hit the wolf; he howled and started to writhe on the floor, eyes rolling as his face twisted in pain. Petunia kept her gaze on the wolf and snapped "Dudley will be in the loft. Please. Get him out and take him to Black Manor. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Your hus…"

"There's nothing we can do, get my son out of here. I've got to deal with the muggle authorities yet. Just go!" The two exchanged glances before doing as she asked, moving carefully towards Harry's room where the loft hatch was located. Marlene conjured a ladder quickly as shouts were heard from downstairs

"The ministry is here!"

"Get him out now!" Remus climbed the ladder and lifted the hatch, a red beam of light shot for his head and he yelped, ducking out and Petunia shouted "Dudley, go with them!" A teenager appeared at the hole, a light wood wand was pointed at them, Petunia raised her hand and the boy nodded, climbing from the hole and catching site of his father. His blue eyes widened and his face became pale, Remus, heart clenching at the boy's expression, grabbed his arm and tugged the boy towards the stairs. Marlene was silent at the boy's other side. Dorcas and Benjy met them at the bottom of the stairs

"Go, there's wolves, the ministry will blame you." Dorcas whispered, handing them a handleless teapot; Marlene glanced at Remus then forced the teen's hand onto the teapot and pressed a fingertip to it as Benjy finished his countdown.

They appeared in a patch of tall bushes, the boy stumbled away from Remus immediately, raising his wand once more "Who are you?" he asked in a shaking voice, Remus sheathed his wand and held his hands up

"It's Dudley right? My name's Remus Lupin, this is Marlene McKinnon. We're part of an organization called The Order of the Phoenix, I knew your mother in school and I taught your cousin a few years ago."

"What did Aunt Lily dress up as in her first year for the Halloween ball?" Dudley directed the question to Marlene, she looked between his wand and his white face then said calmly

"She was Disney character, a fox I think." Dudley nodded slowly then looked at Remus

"What prank did the marauders pull before Christmas in your third year?" Remus smiled faintly and answered

"We enchanted white balloons to fill the corridors, they contained edible glitter, they were the colours of each of the Hogwarts' houses." The boy lowered his wand then looked around

"Where are we? Why did they attack us?"

"We're in the park just across from Grimmauld Place, it's the current headquarters for the Order. They think your mother is a threat, they were trying to get rid of you all."

"Marlene!" Remus hissed at her bluntness, she shrugged and strode away "Come along Dudley.".

"What's going on? We received a call for backup but it was cancelled, what's happening?"

"Where's Tuney?"

"Is everyone ok?"

"Dudley!" The teen looked up, his cousin had pushed his way in front of the people crowding the hall way. "What's happened? Where's Aunt Petunia? Where's Uncle Vernon?"

"Enough!" Remus had yelled, they fell silent "Everything is under control, the aurors had arrived when we left. Petunia was ok, let's get out of the hallway. Let's go and sit down and wait for them to come back." The entire order minus Dorcas and Benjy were there. The Weasleys had been brought along by their parents and were now following Harry as he sat by his cousin, determined to get answers

"What happened?"

"Mum had just left to go to the corner shop. We heard next door screaming, dad went to see what was wrong." Dudley's voice was dull as he stared at the carpet, reciting the events of the morning "Someone jumped over the fence, he was covered in blood. Dad told me to run and he grabbed a knife but they were at the front door too. He said to go upstairs…"

"And hide in the loft." Harry nodded, having been told the same safety rules by his uncle many years ago

"Yeh. So I did. And dad ran up the stairs after me. I could hear someone shouting at dad, asking where mum was. He wouldn't tell them. They kept yelling 'cru' something, dad was screaming. Then he wasn't. And everyone outside was yelling. Someone came upstairs and I heard an explosion, then I heard mum. And he opened the loft." he gestured listlessly to Remus "Mum told me to go with them so I did." There was a shocked silence then Dudley mumbled "Dad's gone. He was covered in blood and I could see from a hole in the floor, the man-wolf thing was e-eating…" Remus had closed his eyes, feeling sick, the other adults had glanced at each other, Lily was about to step forward when her nephew looked directly at her son and said faintly "I really wanted to be a wizard when we found out about you. I even tried writing to that school but mum said it was pointless. I really wanted magic. I don't think I want magic anymore." His voice had gone whispery as his face crumpled and he looked at his lap.

The silence was stifling, punctured by the occasional sniffle and furious wipe of his eyes. A loud crack made everyone jump just as the front door crashed open. Dorcas and Benjy called out, Kreacher seized Dudley's elbow and vanished, unnoticed as the order members focused on the doorway. "Hello? Oh, there you are."

"What happened after we left?" Marlene demanded and Dorcas leant against the door frame

"Most of them disapparated or ran. Greyback and the Carrows were arrested. The ministry are smoothing everything over with the muggles. Obviously none of us are at fault." she answered, frowning at the blood caking the bottom of her robes

"Why did you cancel the distress call?"

"Petunia arrived. She caused this booming noise then cast something, I don't know what it was but none of them could see afterwards. She then ran into the house. And the aurors arrived." Benjy explained, moving further into the room and sinking onto a chair, Dorcas followed, perching on the armrest "Petunia talked to ministry then she disappara… Hey, where's the kid?"

"Dudley?" Lily called immediately, dashing to the stairs as Sirius frowned then walked to the fireplace, throwing in some floo powder and ordering everyone through.

"Welcome Sirs and Misses!" An elf chirped, bowing to them, Sirius just waved his hand at the others as they began to speak

"Is Miss Tunes and her son here?" he asked firmly and the elf nodded, ears flapping

"Yes Master Siri, they's is in the guest wing. Miss Tunes has asked that they's not disturbed." he nodded, sucking in a deep breath

"Where are my parents? Can you fetch Miss Andy?"

"Master and Mistress are in master's study, yous is to go to the drawing room. Vordy will go get Miss Andy now." he vanished, bowing and Sirius strode to the door, jaw tense.

The room was painted in varying shades of red and oranges as the sun began to set; various elves had popped in and out but had no news to share. Sirius had suggested, somewhat feebly, that they return to Grimmauld Place. Lily had shot down his idea disgustedly. A hidden door slid open soundlessly, a squabble had been started between Ron and the twins; he cleared his throat hesitantly; eyes swivelled to his face "Percy!" his mother had shrieked his name, his other family members had begun scowling fiercely. Sirius stepped forward eagerly

"Cival, what's happening?"

"Umm, your father wants you to come to his study but everything seems to have been sorted. They wanted to know if you want to join them. Lady Evance and her son have come down." he answered softly, trying to hold his shoulders firm but wanting to shrink in on himself under the familial anger

"In the private quarters?" the teen nodded, Sirius brushed a hand through his hair then sighed "Ok, the parlour I guess?" he nodded again, tongue-tied "Wismy?" a small, bright-eyed elf cracked into view by the fireplace

"Master Siri called?" the elf smiled sadly at his confusion and tacked on, ears drooping slightly "Sparks' mother died." the Black heir's face softened in sympathy and he apologized quietly; the elf perked up once more "What can Sparks do?"

"Please escort our guests to the private parlour, if you can?" Sparks nodded happily

"I's can do! Come along Sirs and Misses!" Sirius waved them along, pulling Percy out of the doorway and over to a corner of the room, a serious expression painting his face.

"Tuney!" Lily threw her arms around her sister tightly, then hugged her nephew, Dudley remained stock still under her grasp. Their eyes were slightly red and faces tear-tracked but with a fierce look, Petunia said quietly that she did not wish to discuss the morning; instead she asked to speak with her nephew and vanished from the room, Harry following in her wake. Druella was by the fire, she gestured for them to sit with a frown; they did so. The Weasleys were muttering together about their brother, their parents were tight-lipped and white faced.

"Oh. The phoenixes are here." Bellatrix remarked, wrinkling her nose before a smirk swept her lips as she saw the glares directed her way. She glanced at her mother who was giving her a warning stare, ran her tongue over her teeth then turned away, catching Petunia by the arm as the blonde returned "Come on Pet, I want to talk to you.".


	8. Explanations

"You know there is something I still don't quite understand." Marlene remarked, they were all still holed up in Black Manor, everyone had relocated temporarily whilst they tried to determine who was safe and who wasn't. The teachers had returned to Hogwarts. "I thought Bellatrix and the Lestranges were death eaters." Lily glanced up, putting aside her parchment scroll, looking towards Alice as she glanced at her family briefly, frowning.

"Well, technically, Bella and the Lestranges were death eaters. Bellatrix came to me and Frank and told us that she had been working under her family's agenda to get rid of Voldemort. She said that she had to put us under the insanity charm to protect us from the others that still believed in his ideals. She showed us memories, letters, allsorts. I didn't want to risk Neville so I decided to trust her. Frank went along with me. But I have no idea why they are here rather than in prison."

"Because they didn't actually do anything wrong. Bella, Rudolphus and Rasbastan mainly worked behind the scenes in the first war. The only murder Bella ever committed was to get her mark. And she chose a muggle paedophile, I can't imagine that many people were heartbroken over their death. The Lestranges might have been different in their crimes but I doubt it. The higher up you were in society, the less likely you were to get your hands dirty, wars cost money and you can't do anything when your financial backers are in prison." Narcissa said sharply, Draco was sat at her side, one arm covered in a bandage, silently working on an essay.

"Could you explain that ritual a little better? Sirius didn't really make a lot of sense when we first asked." Emmeline asked hesitantly, looking to the door as Petunia walked through and said

"I can answer that. You're alive because of something called the Resurrection Ritual or _Reditum_. It's dark grey magic. I was working on modifying it with the Blacks before I had my memories hidden. It uses the sacrifice of a soul, in this case, Voldemort's, to force open the gate between this world and the next theoretically allowing people to return. You can ask for specific people using possessions with strong connections to the deceased, such as their wands. That wasn't used in this instance."

"We forgot about that. It appears you took your notes with you." Andromeda said quietly before adding "The ritual isn't always successful. It depends on the person that has died as well. If their soul is completely at rest then they won't return."

"So theoretically…" Dorcas began slowly "Anyone could perform this ritual?"

"No. It requires sound knowledge of elemental magic and well as being extremely well versed in defensive and offensive magic. As well as a certain strength of magic. The Blacks were capable of performing the ritual as they are gifted, through years of selective breeding, with incredibly strong and resilient cores. A normal wizard or witch would have been torn apart." Petunia answered "That is why they are in pain and struggling now. Performing the ritual attacked their cores. It's a dangerous ritual that has killed and destroyed many. There's a good reason that this knowledge is hidden from the general public.".

"Where have you been all morning?" Lily asked softly, watching her sister closely as the woman sighed and shifted slightly, rolling her shoulders as she glanced at the redhead

"Training Dudley. It takes his mind off what happened and it seems that we are a target."

"Is he going to come to Hogwarts?" Her nephew had interjected and was staring between his parent and guardian

"Next year. He and I both want him to finish his muggle schooling first. He is not quite ready for wizarding school." she told him and glanced once more around the room "Where are your parents? And Sirius?"

"They've been holed up in Uncle Orion's study since last night. We haven't seen Cival either, We're not quite sure what's happening." Andromeda answered, opening her mouth once more to be cut off by Molly asking crossly

"What's Percy doing here? Why was he running messages for him? He's not a house elf!" Andromeda glanced at her and cleared her throat slightly in annoyance

"We're well aware of that. He's Uncle Orion's assistant. But more than that, he's been helping Sirius since September. He helped to research the final spells we needed for the shield. Besides which, he's an adult who can make his own decisions. But to be certain that his family were ok with his involvement with us, we asked."

"You haven't asked any of us." Molly snapped affronted, she shared a look with Arthur as he shook his head

"No. We asked Lord and Lady Weasley. Titles that neither you hold." with a calming hand on his wife's elbow and a frown Arthur asked her to clarify what she'd said

"Cedrella and Septimus are Lord and Lady Weasley. We only needed their approval on Cival working for the family, he made his own decision to help us before."

"My parents' are here? And alive? Why haven't I seen them?" Andromeda hesitated,

"I believe Lady Weasley isn't very happy with some of the choices you've made.".

The door had opened, interrupting Arthur's reply, a tall imposing woman stood in the doorway, her mouth seemed to be set in firm thin line and her narrow nose was permanently raised, cold steeple grey eyes swept the room before they settled on Petunia and in a move that seemed unnatural, her painted pale lips curved upward "Petunia. Would you mind coming with me?"

"Of course Lady Black." the blonde replied with a small twitch of her own mouth and a soft nod, distangling herself from Lily and standing. "Harry. If Dudley comes looking for me, please tell him to ask Sparks to fetch me." her nephew nodded, trying not to stare at Sirius' mother, he couldn't believe his godfather had been raised by such a cold, serious person. His father nudged him gently

"They're nothing alike are they?" he muttered as the door closed behind the women, having guessed his son's thoughts. Harry shook his head wordlessly.

Remus laughed softly, leaning forward "I wouldn't say they're nothing alike, Prongs. Sirius and his mother have the same stubborn streak and infamous temper. I would say they're fairly similar in some respects."

"Why did Sirius run away?"

"Well. Your godfather's never been too forthcoming with the details. But from what I know, an argument had been brewing between him and his mother for a while, he never behaved the way she wanted him to. He'd done… something… at school, the news got back to her and she lost her temper. Sirius said some things that perhaps he shouldn't and his mother cursed him. Harshly. Sirius left once he could manage it. He made his way to my family for Christmas Eve and stayed with us for about a year before he moved out into his own place. Then Petunia moved in with him shortly after. Why?" Harry shrugged and gestured listlessly at the room

"Seems like he left a lot behind. Sirius and Aunt Petunia don't seem very alike either" James huffed with a rueful smile, his son glanced at him

"Possessions aren't all that important. Growing up in wartime you learn to leave them behind you. Besides, it wasn't like he completely left riches behind. We're a pretty wealthy family ourselves, you know? When this is over, we'll tour the family properties; your mum hasn't seen half of them anyway.". Harry nodded, looking to his mum, she was watching the door as his cousin sidled through nervously.

"Dudley!" His cousin jumped, head snapping up at the noise, eyes wide. Harry gestured him over, feeling sorry for the other boy and curious about the 'training' he'd received. The blonde boy shuffled to the table awkwardly, avoiding meeting their gazes as Lily joined them, patting the seat beside her and trying to give her nephew an inviting smile.

"Afternoon Dudley, I hope your mum isn't working you too hard." Lily spoke after a minute of silence, Dudley shook his head, he remained silent for a brief moment then said hesistantly

"Mum's only had me practice basic spells."

"That was a very confident stunner you displayed yesterday." Lupin told him kindly, wincing slightly as Dudley flinched and answered dully

"Mum said that I needed to know that spell. We haven't really done any other defensive stuff." The adults exchanged a helpless glance over the boy's head, eyes wide and concerned

"What has she told you about Hogwarts?" Harry asked, ignoring his parents' plight, Dudley shrugged again

"Not much. I collasped at school last Monday and when she and d… came to get me, mum said I was a wizard. That my magic had been bound. She just taught me some stuff and didn't really say anything about the school."

"Do you want to know about Hogwarts?" His cousin shrugged, darting a look at Harry and then Hermione who had asked the question; the other teenagers had been slowly edging closer to their table.

"What's muggle school like?" A new voice made the teens jump, they swivelled around in their seats to see Draco had laid aside his quill and was looking directly at Dudley. The other blonde looked at him and shrugged

"It's ok I guess. It's just school."

"What do you learn?" Draco pressed on, determinedly ignoring the staring of the Gryffindors

"English, Maths, Biology, Chemistry, Physics, Business, Tech, Boxing and a bit of Cooking. Why?" Dudley was watching the other boy as he cleared his throat awkwardly and shrugged slightly, averting his gaze and muttering

"I've never met anyone who's gone to muggle school. Not properly anyway."

"What happened to you?" Dudley asked, watery blue eyes catching on the bandages peeking from the other boy's clothing. Draco tugged at his sleeve and said shortly

"My father cursed me."

"Oh." A light pink flush was crawling up Draco's neck before he asked

"What's boxing?" Dudley glanced at his cousin, stuttering for an answer and Harry swallowed before saying

"It's a muggle sport. Like muggle duelling." Malfoy nodded sharply

"What are you writing?" Dudley said curiously, peering past Draco's arm to try and see the carefully inked drawings, Draco flashed a look back at his parchment, ran his tongue over his bottom lip before handing over the scroll

"It's my Care of Magical Creatures essay." Dudley nodded, squinting at the neat rows of slanted handwriting, his lips mouthed soundlessly as he read before he frowned and looked up at his cousin

"What's Quidditch? Why did they use birds?" Draco and Harry exchanged a glance, an uneasy truce had sprung up between the two as they began to explain the game eagerly.

Chatter was a regular sound of the drawing room lately, Marlene had decided to entertain the teenagers with a widely exaggerated tale of a Mararuders' prank; neither James or Remus had thought to correct her. The teens were enthralled, howling with laughter in places and glancing at their former teacher with an impressed front to their expressions. James and Remus were half-heartedly playing chess, ears pricked and awaiting their friend's return. Alice was curled up with Frank by the fire on a large sofa, Edgar, Emmeline, Dorcas and Benjy were bantering quietly in a corner, a bottle of mulled mead on the table in front of them. Elves had been popping in and out of the room intermittently, checking squeakily on their guests. Occasionally, members of the Black family appeared in the doorway then left silently, at least they thought they were all part of Sirius' family, they all looked similar and carried the same untouchable arrogance that Lily, in particular, had so vocally hated.

Lily sighed, glaring down at her book, twirling a quill between her fingers. She was confused and frustrated. They were all being kept in the dark, deliberately, she felt. Her nephew was closed off from her whilst her son had begun to open up, having seen the distant relationship the two shared; she'd questioned Harry. He'd dodged the questions until erupting in angry burst. She'd cried, clutching him to her once he'd calmed and allowed her to hold him again. Tuney had been so cruel. Being ignored hurt a child more than physical beatings could,her sister knew that. Vernon had been close to turning violent, or so she believed, at least Tuney had that to her name and stopped her son from being harmed. An unhappy scowl marked her freckled face, she didn't understand anything about the current situation, the Blacks knew more than they were ever going to say, Sirius had once told her that knowledge was power and having observed his family she would never deny it. There was a terrifying gleam to the silver eyes that unnerved her more than she wanted to admit, they knew things that she wasn't even sure she wanted to know about herself, silence marked their presence, they saw what was hidden and controlled with that knowledge, with the _power_ that knowledge had afforded them. She wondered how Petunia had been able to be so close with them in her youth, wondered how she'd missed her sister adopting a similar attitude.

A quiet knock sounded on her bedroom door that night. She looked up, James had remained in the drawing room with Remus. "Come in." She called questioningly, a guilty blonde head poked into the room

"I heard you spoke with Harry." The redhead pursed her lips, restraining her anger and looked down at her dressing table, picking up her hair brush

"Yes. I did. Care to explain yourself?" Petunia entered the room, treading softly and making her way over to her sister.

"I wish I could." Lily paused, her sister's answer had thrown her, Petunia continued "I have no answer or excuse for you Lily. Or for Harry. I have talked to him. And apologized. I can only apologize. I can only say just how sorry I am. I will be making up for my behaviour for the rest of my life. For the rest of Harry's life. I don't expect or want forgiveness. I wronged your son. I wronged you. I'm sorry." Anger was still thrumming through her but her sister's apology and remorseful voice had forced it back and she swallowed, turning on the stool to look at Petunia.

"Tell me what happened. Harry said he can remember that it wasn't always bad, that he was part of the family, he remembers you taking him to see us, our graves I mean, but he remembers always sleeping under the stairs. Why was he sleeping in a cupboard?"

' _Petunia awoke with a small start in the early hours of November 2_ _nd_ _, a terrible sense of dread filling her. She_ _'d been dreaming of Lily, dreaming of a life she_ _ **knew**_ _she hadn't lived. Yet it all felt so vivid, she could feel the power zapping through her, remember the sting of the beams of light hitting her, the slicing pain as her shoulder tore open, longed for the warmth and weight of what would have been her wand. She swung her legs out of bed and sat up, glancing at the bedside clock. 4:56am. She looked at Vernon. He was lying on his side, snoring, he still had paint speckles in his moustache. A small but fond smile tugged at her mouth, they had spent the previous day happily painting the kitchen. Vernon had been promoted, when Grunnings branched out from London, and they'd finally been able to move into a roomy 4 bedroomed house on Privet Drive, in Little Whinging, Surrey._

 _It was a picturesque little village with neat rows of houses and smiling neighbours. It was far from where both of the Dursley parents had come from. Vernon had grown up on a farm in Cambridge, his parents had been hard-working and dedicated, they had insisted on teaching Vernon the realities of life and impressing upon him that connections and public image were everything. The result was the practical, determined man that Petunia had married. Jonathan, his father had died shortly after Dudley's birth from a heart attack. His mother, Anna, had followed just 2 quick months after, her health deteriorating rapidly due to a stroke. Their deaths had been sudden and painful. The loss had taken it's toll on their son, he was much quicker to temper, much more insecure about his family's security, much more concerned with their social image, especially after he'd begun to gain weight from comfort eating. Petunia hoped the move would be healthy for them. It seemed to be working, her husband had already started to smile more as he got away from their London neighbours' pitying smirks and their poky, one bedroomed flat, with its' peeling wallpaper and permanent damp._

 _Petunia hadn_ _'t spoken to her parents since she'd left home at 16 and she intended for it to stay that way. They could keep their_ _ **perfect**_ _daughter, her weird husband and, no doubt, freaky grandchild to themselves. Whilst she, their_ _ **unwanted**_ _daughter, created a wonderful home and life for her little family and ensured that_ _ **her**_ _son would never feel the way she had. She glanced back at the clock, 5:15, the milkman would be just turning onto their street, she stood, shuffling her feet into her slippers and stepping quietly over to the bedroom door where they hung their dressing gowns. She knotted the belt tightly and opened the door, wincing as it squeaked and Vernon's snoring hitched; she whispered the time when he asked in a mumble and he groaned, burying his face back into the pillows and his wife laughed slightly._

 _The blonde man was just beginning to drop back into sleep when Petunia's shriek made him jump and he lumbered out of bed in a panic, tangled in bedsheets and stumbling to the stairs. He heard the milkman's voice shouting to her and the sound of hurrying footsteps outside as he reached the front door to see his wife staring at a, now bawling, black-haired, baby. He blinked, then blinked again. The child wasn't going away, he reached out as Petunia did and picked up the basket before her trembling hand touched it, the milkman was shooed away and they shut the door. The baby hadn't stopped squalling and he almost ran to the living room so they could close that door too, thanking the heavens that Dudley had started sleeping through the night and didn't wake easily._

 _They set the basket on the coffee table and Petunia scooped up the child without thinking, bouncing him gently as he stuttered in his wails before continuing. Vernon paused, shifting from one foot to the other before leaving to fetch supplies, the changing bag from the hall, one of Dudley's old clean onesies they had been planning to donate and a warmed bottle of formula. The child didn't look any older or younger than their boy and he guessed that formula would be fine for it. He returned to the living room and Petunia gave him a grateful but harassed smile. The crying stopped as she hurriedly changed the boy, as they discovered, redressed him in the clean clothes then stuck the bottle's teat into his mouth. "Is there anything in the basket Vernon?" He reached for the wicker carrier, it had been refilled with the soiled blanket and clothing, his nose wrinkled, the boy, whoever's he was, could certainly produce a stench. There was a letter buried at the bottom, a heavy yellowed parchment that made Petunia suck in a breath as she looked back at the infant drinking noisily in her arms. He glanced at her nervously, then broke the red wax seal and unfolded the one sheet of writing within. Indignation boiled within him as he read the few lines of text aloud. Who, in their right mind, told someone their entire family had been murdered in such a brief letter? Who left an infant on a doorstep in approaching winter? Just who did this Albus Dumbledore think he was to impose a child on them? Especially when he was certain the Potters' had arranged godparents for their son. Who thought that a_ _ **letter**_ _was the correct way to explain something of this magnitude?_

 _He dropped the letter back into the basket and rubbed a hand over his face, Petunia was silent; mechanically sitting the bo.._ _ **their nephew**_ _up and winding him after he drained the bottle. "Well," he remarked "I guess these..wizards, haven't figured out doorbells yet." it was a poor attempt at humour but Petunia snorted anyway, life suddenly returning to her as the bo… Harry; yawned. She rocked him, eyes flicking to the letter and Harry before they hardened and she said_

" _We'll have to keep him Vernon. I won't have these people coming after Dudders." he nodded, he'd expected her response but he frowned "We'll have to get more supplies, I don't suppose they'll have thought give us anything." Petunia had kept talking, derailing the question she knew was on the tip of his tongue "Perhaps make the trip to retrieve some of his belongings from Godric Hollow when he's settled. It would do to have some of Lily's old school things as well." the boy had fallen asleep in her arms now and his uncle bit his lip_

" _But. Petunia dear, what about…?"_

" _We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." She snapped "We might not have to, just because Lily was a freak, it doesn't mean he is. We don't have a choice Vernon. That… That ignorant, inconsiderate old fool made that clear. If these_ _ **deatheaters**_ _were willing to murder my parents on the off chance Lily was hiding with them, imagine what they could do to Dudley." he remained quiet "If keeping the boy protects Dudders then that's what we'll do." He sucked in a breath and opened his mouth, a protest on his mind but what came out was_

" _What do we need?" a smile turned his wife's mouth and she began a list._

 _The house was silent, Dudley, Vernon and his sister Marge had gone out to the circus for the day. Marge was due to leave later that evening. Petunia was grateful, the woman was uncouth and unpleasant at the best of times; her nephew was quietly playing somewhere in the house, she guessed it would probably be in the cupboard under the stairs; the boy had a strange affinity for it. He'd chosen it as his bedroom when they changed the nursery the boys had been sharing into a 'big boy's room'. She held no affection for the boy, she made no attempt of hiding it but she didn't hate him. He was just a child after all. He'd just turned 3, there had been no_ _ **funny**_ _ **business**_ _so far, she hoped there wouldn't be any. Vernon was more expressive with his emotions, he held some affection for his nephew but he tried to hide it and that made him unfairly harsh with the boy. He didn't want to care for him, didn't want to have to regret it if Harry began to show signs of belonging to_ _ **them**_ _._

 _Small hands tugged at her skirt and she looked down, her nephew was blinking big green eyes at her, his new glasses were sliding down his nose "Aunt Tuney?" he asked softly, his voice was always quiet, it was a nice change from the noisy baby he'd been, she nodded at him and he nibbled at his lip "Why couldn't I go with Dudley?" she sighed inwardly and looked back at the chopping board_

" _Aunt Marge didn't want to take you."_

" _Oh." She glanced down at him again, his messy black hair greeted her, he was staring at the floor "I don't like Aunt Marge." he was unusually blunt and it startled a laugh out of her, his head shot up at the sound and she found herself giving him a rare smile. He was watching her curiously, a small half-smile tilting his lips_

" _I don't like Aunt Marge either." she confessed and his smile grew cheekily "But we mustn't tell her. That would be rude." He nodded eagerly, she pushed his glasses up properly "Go back to whatever you were doing, I've got to make dinner."_

" _Can I help?" Petunia considered his question then gave a short nod, ignoring the way his face lit up and he dragged a chair over to join her speedily as though worried she would change her mind._

 _A tense silence filled the car as the small family drove home. It had been parents' evening at the boys' school. Dudley was struggling and in his struggle he tended to laspe in his behaviour. Harry was clever but michievous, a ring leader in the two's pranks. They both convinced other students to join them. Their teacher had been, rightfully in the adults' opinion, angry. Petunia had pressed her lips into a thin line and glared at her nephew, Harry had shrunk under the gaze. Vernon had ranted once they had reached the car. Petunia hadn't said a word. Once home, the boys were sent to bed, the parents retrived cups of tea and turned on the news, tv deliberately loud in order to stop their nephew from overhearing. They had a hushed and serious conversation. The next morning they had separated the boys, Harry stayed in the kitchen with his aunt and subsquently began to learn to cook. Dudley went outside into the garden where he was left to his own devices. The separation had planted the seeds of resentment in each of the boys. They became quicker to anger with each other. Dudley became demanding of his parents' attention, Harry withdrew. Petunia and Vernon, knowing they were paying more attention to their nephew, trying desperately to stop him from becoming like_ _ **them**_ _, began to spend more and more money on their son, started to spoil the child to assure themselves that he knew he was loved._

 _The final string of the boys' original bond snapped when they were 6. It was the first day of the summer holidays. Aunt Marge was coming in 2 days. Petunia had sent the children outside and began a deep clean of the guest bedroom. She had just finished scrubbing the skirting boards when a scream made her jump. Throwing down her drying rag she ran downstairs and outside, Dudley was collasped on the grass, clutching his arm, sobbing. She rushed to his side, a brick was lying beside him, she looked at her nephew, at the guilty expression on his face. "It was that boy Petunia!" Edith Pratter exclaimed from her back door, pointing a thin finger in Harry's direction, the brick was from her garden, Edith's husband, Wilfred, had been building a brick barbecue. "I don't know how he got that brick but I saw it flying through the air! He must of thrown it. The two of them have been fighting for the past 10 minutes. I was just about to come and knock. You really should have kept a better eye on them!" Petunia's face reddened slightly and she refrained herself from snapping at the woman, instead saying firmly_

" _Thank you Edith. He'll be dealt with. Come on Dudley, come on darling. That's it, come inside. Harry, in here now!" She'd put her son, white faced and crying on the sofa, ordered her nephew to get ice for his cousin before calling her husband and then a doctor._

 _The doctor had sent them to the hospital, believing Dudley's elbow to be broken. Once there a woman approached them, she was dressed in a smart black skirt suit and insisted on speaking with the boys. She claimed to be from social services. Whilst waiting in a curtained cubicle she had pulled out a thin light wand and twirled it, the curtains sealed themselves and the noise from the hospital vanished. The woman, Elspeth King, conjured a chair and sat down, sighing as the Dursley's and their nephew stared at her "Sorry about that. I'm from the Ministry of Magic, I've been keeping an eye on young Mr Potter, I can fix your son's elbow if you'd like?" Petunia had nodded, tongue-tied and staring at the woman, she had smiled at Dudley before waving her wand once more. There was a horrifying clunk and Dudley yelped in a flash of light. "I've visited your neighbour and recorded what she saw, I then oblivated her. We'd rather not have this incident on record. Would you like me to make the boys' forget about this?" They had nodded once more, hardly registiring her words. There had been another flash of light and they had opened their eyes to see both boys fast asleep. Elspeth had hurried them out of the hospital. Petunia and Vernon had drifted through the motions of getting home. Finally sitting in the living room, finding themselves in the living room once more, needing to have another serious discussion regarding their nephew. Both boys were in bed. There had been a letter and a parcel on their coffee table from Elspeth_

' _ **Dear Mr and Mrs Dursley,**_

 _ **As per our conversation, I have not recorded this afternoon's incident. The boys will be fine and not remember the events of today, neither will your neighbour. Your son may experience some lingering pain and stiffness in his elbow. Should you be concerned please use the ointment enclosed. If a similar situation arises and you find yourselves struggling to control your nephew's magic, please owl me.**_

 _ **Best Wishes,**_

 _ **Elspeth King, Magic-Muggle Child representative**_ _._

 _Vernon had wanted to get rid of the boy. Petunia had fought with him. They'd gone to bed that evening, furious with each other and their nephew._

 _Vernon had treated Harry with a furious edge after that. He had barely tolerated the boy, ordering him around incessantly and spoiling Dudley. Petunia had struggled to make herself fight against Vernon's behaviour. She kept looking at the small scar on her darling boy's elbow whenever the urge to argue with Vernon arose. There hadn't been any violent incidents since Dudley's elbow. The boys had also pulled away from each other, now they didn't speak unless it was to antagonize the other. Dudley continued struggling in school and picked up a small group of friends. Harry had struggled to apply himself, he was bright and that was the problem, his teacher refused to give him more difficult work and insisted that he was just hyperactive. Petunia found herself giving him more and more chores in order to give him something to do. Harry's only friend, a young girl called Mildred, had moved away and he had struggled to make another. Petunia sometimes felt sorry for the boy but told herself it was for the best, after all he was going to be gone soon._

 _When the boys had been nearing the end of their primary school, Vernon and Petunia began to make plans for their next educational stage. Vernon wanted to send both boys to Smeltings, as much as he disliked his nephew after the injury to his son, some of his old fondness remained and he caught himself thinking about easing up on the boy when there had been no_ _ **funny business**_ _. He had wanted to see the boy succeed, the one positive thing he acknowledged about his nephew was that the boy was bright, he felt sending him to the local high school was a waste. Petunia disagreed and had insisted that they enroll the boy at Stonewall, she believed it would be easier to dismiss the local school than Smeltings when inevitably, the Hogwarts letter would arrive. She didn't know that her husband had filled out the paperwork for Smeltings anyway, a small hope in his heart that, perhaps, the boy wouldn't turn out to be freak, that he would be normal, then they could swap him to Smeltings after the Christmas holidays. The paperwork has sat in his desk ever since._

 _Once the boy was at Hogwarts, the Dursleys had, somewhat, given up. The rift they had caused between the boys was both a source of guilt and relief. Dudley didn't miss his cousin, in fact he relished that, for once, his parents' didn't have to think about keeping the boy busy and out of the way. Harry had just been glad to escape from them. She sometimes felt guilty about that, that she had made her nephew hate his home so much. But, she reasoned, it was for the best, he was going to disappear into_ _ **that**_ _world and they would never see him or the trouble that followed him again._ ' Petunia sighed, looking at her lap as Lily sat in silence, digesting the story slowly. "I don't forgive you Tuney." Lily's voice was thick and she glanced up, her sister was frowning unhappily "But I understand somewhat. I am never going to trust you to care for him again though. Thank you for trying to explain.". Petunia nodded

"I understand. Thank you for listening. For what's worth, I was wrong and I am truly sorry." She said quietly, standing "Good night Lily."

"Good night Tuney.".


End file.
